


Spatula

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost Bet means someones cooking breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spatula

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my yahoo friends were writing 300 word challenge fics to word prompts. This was mine : spatula.

Jared looked at Jensen in his Aggies apron and grinned at him.

“What,” Jensen snapped.

“You don’t have to be such a sore loser,” Jared said with a smile still on his face. This was the best bet, ever.

“You aren’t the one with your ass hanging out,” Jensen said.

Jared’s gaze roved over Jensen’s exposed posterior. “We’ll you shouldn’t make bets,” he said smugly.

“Just because I said ‘I bet the Longhorns beat the Aggies’ doesn’t mean I was making a bet.”

Laughing, Jared smacked Jensen’s ass. Jensen swung around, his spatula before him like a sword. “Back off, Padalecki!”

“You would have made it count, if you’d won. Now quit yer bitchin and fix me breakfast,” Jared said with a deep Texas twang.

Jensen muttered something under his breath.

This was too good. The bet had been to fix the other breakfast however they liked. Jared liked seeing Jensen’s ass so this worked, he grinned. Therefore, it was a win/win situation for him.

Sitting at the table, Jared opened the newspaper and pretended to ignore Jensen. He might have read five words before he noticed that Jensen was noticing him noticing… or something like that. He turned the page.

Jensen laughed and flipped an egg or something. Jared couldn’t have said what Jensen was cooking because he was so distracted by that gorgeous ass. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, getting up he walked over behind Jensen who was busy with the eggs.

“It’s just about done. Why don’t you go back and sit down like a good little boy and I will bring you your breakfast?”

Jared pushed up against Jensen’s back, his arms going around him. “What if that isn’t what I want for breakfast?” Jared murmured against Jensen’s neck, barely restraining himself from licking it.


End file.
